Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sasuke
by Yuki Jaeger
Summary: fanfic dipersembahkan untuk ulang tahun Sasuke yang kesekian / NaruSasu / #SasukeBirthday NaruSasu 2015


Tempat itu sebentar lagi akan hancur, orang-orang yang sebelumnya menjadi korban penculikan kini sudah berada dikapal tebang, bagitu juga dengan Hinata dan Amaru. Dua wanita itu memandang dua pemuda yang saling berhadapan itu khawatir.

Tidak jauh dari tempat itu ada dua orang laki-laki dengan kulit yang kontras berdiri berhadapan. Pemuda dengan kulit tan itu menekan tombol yang merupakan kemudi dari kapal terbang tersebut sehingga kapal itu mulai terbang menjauhi bangunan terbang yang merupakan inti dari masalah yang sebelumnya terjadi.

' **Brak!'** subuah retakan dibuat oleh pemuda berkulit tan yang merupakan calon Hokage masa depan itu pada pijakan pemuda putih yang merupakan Uchiha terakhir itu dengan rasangan. Sang Uchiha hanya menatap orang yang membuat ia terjatuh ke bawah. Ia menatap sang Jinchuriki yang semakan menjauh dalam diam. Meski ia sempat kaget dengan kelakuan pemuda itu namun ia dapat menyembuyikan ekspresi wajahnya dengan baik.

"Aku pasti akan membawamu pulang!" ucap pemuda pirang yang saat ini tersenyum lebar memperhatikan iris onyx yang menatapnya dengan tenang, seakan dia tidak berada pada ketinggian yang akan membuatnya mati jika terjatuh. Sekali hentakan tubuh sang Uchiha sudah berada diatas kapal terbang yang mulai menjauh tempat Jinchuriki itu.

Naruto –nama Jinchuriku itu- terjatuh, ia sandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding reruntuhan terbang itu, ia menatap langit biru yang senada dengan warna matanya, "Sial, aku lupa mengucapkannya," ucap sang Jinchuriki bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai menghancurkan reruntuhan terbang itu dengan sisa kekuatannya yang ia miliki.

.

 ******* Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sasuke *******

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Yuki Jaeger**

 **#SasukeBirthday_NaruSasu_2015**

 **.**

 **Pair : NaruSasu**

 **Keterangan :**

 **Setting diambil saat dan setelah movie KIZUNA.**

 **Fanfic dipersembahkan untuk Ulang tahun Sasuke yang kesekian kalinya :D**

 **Warning : OOC, Gaje, BL, typo yang bertebaran, EYD yang kacau, kekacauan dan kekurangan lainnya yang tak terhitung**

 **.**

 ******* Yuki Jaeger *******

Sasuke menatap langit dalam diam, dia memperhatikan sosok yang terjatuh dari ketinggian yang tidak bisa dikatakan remdah, pemuda pirang itu berada dalam pelukan seorang gadis yang biasa berpakaian pria tersebut. Sebuah senyum tipis terukur dibibirnya, sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan menjauhi tempat itu. Dia yakin pemuda pantang menyerah itu pasti selamat, pemuda pirang itu sudah berjanji akan membawa dirinya pulang dan ia yakin pemuda itu tidak akan mati sebelum berhasil mencapai tujuannya.

Sasuke pergi ketempat biasa ia latihan sendiri, tanpa pengawasan dari Orochimaru maupun Kabuto, sebuah sungai dengan aliran langsung dari air terjun, pepohonan yang tumbuh menjulang tinggi membuat keadaan tempat ini begitu tenang. Ia biasa melatih kekuatan elemen petirnya disini. Air adalah kelemahan petir, namun Sasuke berusaha mengubah kelemahan itu juga menjadi kekuatannya.

Pemuda itu duduk dibawah pohon bunga tsubaki, tugas yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru cukup menguras cakranya karena ia banyak mengeluarkan cakra untuk melawan kakek tua tersebut. Meski cakra yang dikeluarkan Naruto lebih banyak daripada yang ia keluarkan, sosok Jinchuriki itu masih sanggup mengamuk menghancurkan reruntuhan itu sendiri. 'Huh,' Sasuke tersenyum tipis, 'Berapa banyak cakra yang kau miliki?' kedua iris malam itu tertutup, merasakan hembusam angin dan menikmati suara monoton dari air yang terjatuh. Suara alam seperti membuat sebuah alunan melodi yang membuat pemuda terakhir Uchiha itu jatuh kedalam dunia mimpi tanpa pertahanan.

 **.**

 ******* Yuki Jaeger *******

Dinginnya suasana membuat Sasuke membuka matanya, cahaya kekuningan dari senja menerpa wajahnya. 'Berapa lama aku tertidur?' pikirnya. Ia tegakan tubuhnya hingga membuat sesuatu yang menempel ditubuhnya terlepas. Sebuah jaket dengan warna perpaduan hitam dan oranye. Sasuke tahu hanya ada satu orang yang memakai warna norak seperti ini, satu-satunya orang yang tidak akan menyerah tentang dirinya, satu-satunya orang yang selalu gagal ia bunuh, entah karena keberuntungan atau memang pemuda onyx itu tidak sanggup untuk membunuh sosok pirang itu.

' **Puk,'** sebuah kepala jatuh dipundak Sasuke, tanpa menoleh pun Sasuke tahu siapa pemilik surai pirang itu. Sebanarnya apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu disini? Sasuke salut akan kekuatan yang pemuda pirang itu miliki hingga ia sampai kesini, meski ia tidak akan mengakuinya. Pemuda itu hamya memakai celana 4/3 berwarna oranye serta kaos hitam pendek, jaket yang biasa ia pakai kini ada pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, kenapa ia tidak sadar akan kedatangan sang Uzumaki ini. Dengan sekali hentakan, tanpa peringatan sama sekali pemuda Uchiha itu berdiri membuat pemuda yang tadi bersandar padanya jatuh tidak elitnya ketanah. "Itte…h!" rintih Naruto sambil mrngusap kepalanya, "Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriaknya tidak terima, tidak tahukah kalau tubuhnya sakit? Dia butuh istirahat yang cukup tahu! Dia bahkan kabur dari Sakura, Hinata dan Amaru yang ingin mengobatinnya hanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada sosok Uchiha dihadapannya saat ini.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucapnya dingin. Tidak ada jawaban dari sosok dihadapannya, "Kalau kau tidak bicara, aku pergi," ucap sang Uchiha beranjak dari tempatnya namun sebelum itu terjadi sebuah tengan tangannya erat.

Naruto mendongakakan kepalanya, melihat Sasuke yang berdiri dihapan Naruto yang masih duduk, "Aku lupa mengucapknnya," sebuah cengiran lebar pemuda pirang itu suguhkan pada laki-laki dihadapannya. Banar-benar senyum yang tulus -senyum bodoh kalau kau tanya Sasuke-, senyum yang tanpa beban sama sekali. Kapan terakhir kali ia menerima senyum seperti itu dari orang lain, ia bahkan sudah lupa.

Sebuah tarikan membuat Sasuke yang sejak tadi melamun tersadar dari lamunannya, tubuhnya yang sejak tadi berdiri limbung menimpa Naruto. Tangan kirinya masih digenggam oleh pemuda oranye itu, sedangkan tangan kanannya berada dibahu Naruto untuk menahan tubuhnya yang semakin jatuh. Wajahnya dan wajah Naruto hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja, kedua mata langit itu saling memandang satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. "Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke," ucap Naruto sambil memisahkan jarak antara keduanya hingga mereka berdua larut kedalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Kedua mata langit itu tertutup menikmati ciuman, tanpa saling menuntut satu sama lain, sebuah ciuman lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka memisahkan ciuman mereka, masih saling menatap satu sama lain. "Ayo kita pulang, Sasuke?" ucap Naruto lembut. Tangan kirinya membelai pipi laki-laki dihadapannya lembut.

"Tidak," ucap Sasuke sambil memisahkan jarak mereka. Kini keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu berdiri sedangkan Naruto masih pada posisi awalnnya, duduk. Tetapi tangan kanan Naruto masih mengenggam tangan kiri Sasuke. Ia masih belum ingin melepaskan tangan itu. "Tidak saat ini."

' **Syut,'** Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingannya, seketika Naruto terjatuh ketanah, tangan yang sejak tadi mengenggam tangan Sasuke terlepas. Ia kehilangan kesadarannya, terjebak dalam genjutsu. Pemuda Uchiha itu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto, membenarkan posisi pemuda pirang itu dan menyandarkan tubuh yang tidak sadarkan itu pada pohon terdekat. "Gomen," ucapnya sambil membelai lembut pipi Naruto, kemudian menjatuhkan ciumannya pada bibir pemuda itu.

Setelah melakukan itu ia berjalan menjauhi Naruto, pergi ketempat dimana Naruto tidak akan menemukannya untuk saat ini. Ia masih memiliki tujuan dan ia harus mencapai tujuan itu. Ia harus membunuh seseorang yang sudah menghancurkan kebahagiaan masa kecilnya.

 **.**

 ******* Yuki Jaeger *******

 **23 Juli XXXX, 5 Tahun Kemudian**

Seorang pemuda tampak berjalan dijalan utama desa Konoha. Sudah lama ia tidak menginjakan kakinya di desa yang merupakan bagian dari Negara Api ini. Tiga tahun lebih ia menjadi ninja pelarian yang bahkan menjadi buronan yang paling dicari, namun karena ia juga memiliki jasa pada Perang Dunia sebelumnya serta kegigihan sang Pahlawan Konoha membuatnya lepas dari jerat hukuman.

Selama lima tahun ia pergi berjelajah melintasi berbagai Negara sendirian, ia bukan diusir dari Konoha, hanya saja ia lebih memilih berpetualang sendiri daripada harus melihat orang terkasih bermesraan dengan gadis lain.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga," ucap seorang laki-laki yang menyandarkan tubuhnya disalah satu tiang. Pambut pirang pendek serta jubah putih menutupi tubuhnya. Tempat ini bisa dibilang sepi karena ini bukan lagi jalan utama.

"Apa sekarang pekerjaan Hokage adalah menjegat orang lewat?" ejek sang onyx. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa pemuda yang merupakan Hokege keenam –setelah Hokege kelima memutuskan pensiun- ini selalu mengetahui kepulangannya. Cik, apa pemuda itu memasang pelacak pada tubuhnya?

"Hey, seharusnya kau merasa terhormat karena Hokage menyambut kedatanganmu!"

"Aku sangat tersanjung," ejeknya.

 **.**

 ******* Yuki Jaeger *******

Malam hari, Sasuke duduk dibukit patung Hokage, disana sudah terukir enam wajah Hokage. 'Huh, apa dia selalu setampan itu?' pikirnya sambil melirik patung hokage keenem.

"Aku memang tampan," ucap orang lain yang tiba-tiba saja muncul tanpa diundang sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan narsis itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke," ucap Naruto sambil melemparkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang pada dasarnya terlatih dapat menangkap benda itu dengan sempurna. "Ini," ucapnya bingung sambil membuka isi kotak tersebut, sebuah cincin bertengger manis disana.

Naruto membungkukan badannya, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Sasuke yang masih berduduk. "Menikahlah denganku," ucapnya sambil meraih cincin itu.

"Kau gila!" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Yah, aku gila," ucapnya sambil meraih tangan Sasuke dan memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis sang Uchiha, "Kau yang membuatku gila Sasuke," tangan yang kini terpasang sebuah cincin itu dikecup oleh Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke," ucapnya yang kini menjatuhkan ciumannya pada bibir cerry dihadapannya. Saling berbagi ciuman dimalam yang penuh dengan bintang ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto," ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya ketika ciuman itu terlepas.

 ******* OWARI *******

 **Huwaaa, fanfic macam apa ini? Gomenasai! Mereka OOC kan? Ia kan? Ia kan? Saya ikhlas kok dibully . nyempil M-preg diakhir sedikit. Maaf juga ada typo gak diedit ini .**

 **Selamat Ulang Tahun Sasuke, :3 #SasukeBirthday_NaruSasu_2015**

 **.**

 ******* OMAKE *******

 **10 Oktober XXXX**

Pernikahan Naruto dan Sasuke sudah menginjak bulan ketiga, sebuah pernikahan yang banyak mendapat tentangan dari masyarakat dengan berbagai alasan seperti mereka tidak bisa mendapat keturunan atau seorang Hokage tidak pantas melakukan hal itu. Namun dari berbagai ketidak setujuan masyarakat tersebut masih ada beberapa orang yang mendukung pernikahan tersebut, seperti Kazekage Suna yang diam-diam mempunyai hubungan dengan salah satu laki-laki dari klan Hyuga *Neji gak mati disini, aku gak rela dia mati T.T*, Tsunade yang pada dasarnya tidak pernah menang argument dari Naruto, lalu Kakashi yang pada dasarnya pernah mengalami cinta terlarang dengan salah satu sahabatnya dari klan Uchiha yang kini sudah tiada. Kemudian Orochimaru yang memang tertarik dengan sesuatu yang aneh, dia berkata akan membuat ramuan yang bisa membuat Sasuke hamil dan beberapa teman lainnya yang sadar kalau percuma saja menentang hal itu.

Saat ini Sasuke duduk di meja makan sambil meminum teh dengan tenang, saat ini ia tidak menerima misi sama sekali karena ia baru pulang kemarin dari misi ranking S nya. Namun ia tidak bisa benar-benar tenang saat ini karena orang nomer satu di Konoha kini duduk disampingnya sambil menatapnya antusias,

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, ia lirik tajam sang Hokege keenam yang ada disampingnya, namun sama sekali tidak berpengaruh. Kalian pikir siapa yang selama ini bisa menaklukan Uchha terakhir ini? Hanya Uzumaki Naruto! "Daripada kau disini, lebih baik kau ke ruang Hokage," ucap Sasuke dingin pada akhirnya. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan suaminya yang saat ini melihatnya antusias seperti anjing yang meminta sesuatu darinya majikannya.

"Hari ini hari apa?" Tanya pemuda pirang antusias dengan background blink-blink dibelakangnya.

"Sabtu," ucap Sasuke sambil meyesup tehnya tenang.

"Bukan itu!" pemuda pirang itu cemberut, menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Hari ini tanggal berapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sepuluh," ucap Sasuke datar. Dia bukannya tidak tahu dengan maksud Naruto, hanya saja ia ingin bermain-main dengan suami yang membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu pada awal pernikahan. Oh, jangan lupakan pemuda pirang yang meregang nyawa di rumah sakit seminggu setelahnya.

"Jadi, ada apa hari ini?" tanyanya sambil mengedipkan mata antusias seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan lollipop.

"Hah, kau benar!" aura blink-blink dibelakang Naruto kembali bermunculan. "Aku ada janji dengan Sakura hari ini," seketika aura blink-blink berubah menjadi aura suram penuh dengan kematian.

"Kau menyebalkan Sasuke!" sialan, istrinya lebih ingat pada janji dengan gadis lain daripada hari ulang tahunnya.

Pemuda onyx itu langsung meninggalkan suaminyaa yang kini depresi di dapur, sebuah senyum tipis terukur diwajah laki-laki yang biasa berwajah datar itu.

.

 ******* Yuki Jaeger *******

 **11.45 PM**

Hari sudah menginjak malam, Naruto hanya uring-uringan dikamarnya. Sasuke sejak tadi belum pulang, apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sampai malam begini? Apa dia berselingkuh dengan Sakura? Naruto mengelangkan kepalanya keras, Sasukenya tidak akan melakuakn hal itu. Ia sudah pergi kekantornya tadi untuk mengerjakan tugas, tapi malah diusir oleh Shikamaru karena pekerjaannya tidak becus.

Apa hari ini akan menjadi hari terburuknya? Begitu kejamnya istri yang ia cintai sama sekali tidak ingat akan ulang tahunnya. Lalu kemana istrinya saat ini? Lima belas menit lagi hari ini akan berakhir! Apa istrinya tidak akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

' **Clek,'** Suara kunci terbuka, sepat-cepat Naruto berlari menuju pintu depan. Dapat ia lihat saat ini Sasuke sedang melepaskan sepatunya.

"Sasuke! Kemana saja kau seharian ini?" ucap Naruto gusar, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap pemuda dihadapnnya datar.

Pemuda dari klan Uchiha atau saat ini menjadi kaln Uzumaki itu berjalan menghampiri suaminya. Tangannya dimasukan kedalam kantong celananya, kemudian mengambil sebuah amplop dari sana. Benda itu ia berikan pada sang Uzumaki, "Hadiah ulang tahunmu," sebuah kecupan Sasuke berikan dibibir pemuda pirang yang masih terpaku diam, "Selamat ulang tahun," ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis sebentar. Kemudian pemuda yang lebih tua tiga bulan darinya itu beranjak meninggalkan pemuda yang sedang ulang tahun itu ke kamar.

Jadi dari tadi Sasuke tidak melupakan ulang tahunnya, lalu kemana saja pemuda itu seharian? Dia bahkan tidak membuatkan kue untuknya. Lalu apa ini, kenapa hadiah ulang tahunnya hanya selembar amplop. Penasaran dengan hadiahnya sang Hokege membuka amplop tersebut, sebuah kertas yang barasal dari rumah sakit Konoha. Apa Sasuke sakit?

Naruto memfokuskan penglihatannya pada sebuah tulisan 'Positif Hamil,' tunggu! Demi semua ramuan yang diberikan Orochimaru serta semua obat yang diberiakn oleh Tsunade! Dalam kertas itu tertulis 'positif hamil.' Ini kertas pemeriksaan Sasuke kan? Itu berarti Sasuke saat ini…

"SASUKE!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari kedalam kamar mereka.

"Berisik, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia sedang menggosok rambutnya dengan anduk. Ia hanya memakai kaos pendek serta celana pendek.

"Saat ini kau sedang…"

"Hn."

Naruto menghambur memeluk Sasuke, tidak ia pedulikan rambut Sasuke yang masih basah, "Terima kasih! Terima kasih! Terima kasih!" ucapnya berkali-kali, ia sembuyikan wajahnya pada leher Sasuke, "Aku akan menjadi seorang Ayah." Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam, mengelus rambut Naruto dengan lembut disertai senyuman yang tulus.

"Yah, kau akan menjadi seorang Ayah."


End file.
